I'm No Longer Perfect
by Jrocknpoppingirl
Summary: In an attempt to escape from his nightmares, Harry ends up being killed by a hollow and going to Hueco Mundo, as a simple spirit. What will Aizen make of this trespasser? Attempted HPxGJxUS
1. Prologue

Hi there everyone! In honor of the new HP movie, I have decided to write and post a HPxBleach crossover fic! Here is the premise: Harry is being hanuted by nightmares of a hauntingly gorgeous face, among other nightmares. In his attempt to escape from his nightmares, he ends up being killed by a hollow and going to Hueco Mundo, as a simple spirit. What will Aizen make of this tresspasser? attempted HPxGJxUS

* * *

I am no longer able to pretend that I'm perfect for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. It's taking too much from me, what with the nightmares stealing sleep from me. I can't sleep without seeing that gorgeous, smiling face that calls for the slaughter of a species called 'death-gods', or so I have been able to gather. I can't be certain because I have no way to find this handsome man or ask him questions in my dream because he is there for a moment and then gone; replaced with a handsome green-eyed man and a muscular blue-haired man. I don't know if these men are real or if they are just a fantasy but they will not cease their torment of my un-restful sleep.

But I just can't continue with this anymore. That's why I'm standing here, in the ruins of what used to be potter Cottage, where everything started twenty years ago. I've stood in just about every room in this wreckage, trying to find the perfect place to do this but I can't figure out where to go. There is only one room that I haven't tried yet, however, so I guess that is going to change. It seems that that may be the only room with strong enough wards to keep people from being effected by what is about to be released.

**SKREA**

"What the bloody hell was that?" I exclaimed.

Abandoning my quest to find the proper room for m plans, I ran off to discover what that monstrous noise was. I've encountered many magical creatures in my life but I don't even have a clue as to what kind of creature could make a sound like that.

I followed the sound, wand drawn, for many minutes until I ran into the source of it, literally. I have no clue what this creature looks like, I could swear there is only air in front of me.

"What the..? What the blazes did I run into?" I mumbled. "There's nothing there but..."

"Get down!" I heard a voice say.

I spun to face the voice only to be stabbed by a slowly appearing…Is that an arm? A claw? I can't tell. I can't see! My glasses! Wait, no. my glasses are still on my nose so what…Oh. I get it. Whatever stabbed me is killing me. I feel it now, my magic is being drained. It feels like a dementor is sucking out my soul but yet completely different.

Four years ago I would have been panicking in this situation but, I guess that when you go to a place to kill yourself and end up being killed by something else, it doesn't matter much to you.

I'm sorry, Ginny, I can't be a good husband and father to James. I'm sorry, Ron and Hermione, I can't be a good enough friend to both of you. Good bye, everyone.


	2. chap 1

A/N Sorry it took me so long here folks! I know that I said that I would have a new chapter up by Thanksgiving but 1. I wasn't expecting people to be waiting for new chapters and 2. my vacation home where I spent Thanksgiving has a very old writing processor and doesn't work with this website...To make up fo that, however, I shall post two chapters today. I will attempt to update with at least one chapter a week, usually updating on Wednesday.

I must attempt to convey how shocked I am with how many people are now alerted to this story, there are about twenty people following this story from the prologue being posted _alone_. That makes me feel very good and I hope that new people keep on following this story. Please, review and let me know what you think I could improve upon or just to give me feedback!

Janjan deshita!

* * *

It started as just a normal day in Hueco Mundo; with Aizen plotting in his throne room, Gin haunting the halls, Ulquiorra sulking in his room, and Grimmjaw attempting to fight Ulquiorra until the still human spirit of Harry Potter appeared in the middle of Aizen's throne room.

* * *

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I fell on my arse in the middle of a large, purely white room, facing grand double-doors.

"What is going on here?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind me.

I whirled around, pulling out my wand as the same time, to face the voice and interrogate the man about my where-abouts when, for the umpteenth time since the first time I saw his face in my dreams, I froze and all words fled my mind.

"Who are you young man?" the gorgeous man inquired. "And could you attempt to explain how you came to be in the throne room of my palace here in Hueco Mundo?"

"I-I'm H-Harry Potter," I stammered, attempting to gather my wits, "a-and I have no clue at all how I came to be...Wakey Mundo? Did you just ask me how I came to be in 'Wakey Mundo'? Is that supposed to be a joke? Hang on a minute! I'm not speaking English! What in the world is going on here?

"Last thing I knew, I was in Godrick's Hollow cemetery, being killed by a strange creature...And I was speaking English, I'm nearly positive I remember that.

"Where'd my wand go? I could have sworn it was right here in my hand! What did you do to...Oh. That's it, isn't it..."

I paused in my rant and looked down to see that I had dropped and stepped on my wand which had created a snapping sound. The snap in question was the product of my foot snapping my wand into two pieces that were being held together by the last feather that Fawkes ever gave to anyone. As I leaned down to pick up my wand, however, I realized that it was quickly fixing itself. By the time it was in my had again, it was back in one piece. I flicked it to make sure that it was working and then turned back to my current host.

"What in the world is going on?" I calmly asked. "I see your face in my dreams until I can't get any sleep at night until I feel like there is no way for me to escape your face but to kill myself. And then you're here and can do extremely advanced magic. Please; Who are you? What is your purpose in my dreams?"

"I, Harry, am Lord Aizen Sousuke," the man said, "and I have no clue how I landed a roll in your dreams. However, I think that it would be beneficial to both of us to find out why we have been appearing in each other's dreams. And I think that my lover would agree with this assessment, right Gin?"


	3. chap 2

A/N Here is the promised second chapter! Again, please review to let me know what you think of this story and my writing abilities! I am young and look forward to any and all opportunities to improve it.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, please escort Harry to the free room near Orihime-chan's," Aizen said.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said, turning to face me. "Follow me." The sallow-skinned arrancar with long black hair (A/N Bravest Man I Ever Knew lol) led me through the maze of hallways for a long time, eventually stopping in front of a door that was identical to every other room in every other hallway in this white labyrinth. He instructed me on how to open the knob-less door (wave my wand in front of it and it registers my magic, although he kept on calling it Reiatsu for some reason...) and hurriedly left the area. I entered my room and lay down on the bed to contemplate what had occurred back in the throne room.

* * *

"...right, Gin?" Aizen had asked, looking beyond my shoulder.

I whirled around and saw a tall, white-haired, grinning man standing an inch away from me. As I jumped back in surprise, the new man's (Gin?) smile flipped upside down to a pout as he looked up to Aizen, who had stood up and started to walk down from his throne.

"Why'dya bring his attention ta me?" Gin asked as he walked towards Aizen. "I coulda had some fun with him if ya hadn't!"

"I'm sorry for not wanting to share you," Aizen said after briefly kissing Gin. "You may have your chance yet, however, seeing how our new guest is staring at us with obvious attraction."

"_I'M NOT STARING!" _I shouted indignantly, wishing my face weren't as read as I assumed they were from the heat I felt.

"We seem to've flustered our dear Harry," Gin said with a pout, seeming genuinely upset. He made to move toward me but Aizen pulled him up the few steps that led up to the throne where Aizen sat Gin down on the arm of the chair and then plopped down on the seat of it himself.

"I apologize for my lover's rudeness," Aizen said. YYou have many questions, and I am confident that I will be able to answer many of them for you before you ask any. Grimmjaw, please come here and bring a comfortable chair for Harry."

Within a few moments, the blue-haired man and green eyed man from my dreams as well appeared, holding a very white but comfortable seeming chair. I stopped breathing when I saw the two men walk into the room and only started again when the blue-haired one pushed my down into the chair lightly by the shoulder. His scarred hand made me think that resisting him would only hurt me, if anything, although I hoped that Aizen and Gin wouldn't let the other two men in the room hurt me too badly...

"Thank you, Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra. You may either stay here or go back to what you are doing. It makes no difference to me, unless, Harry, you have any objections?" Aizen must have noticed the fact that I had stopped breathing before, that's why he was asking such a question. With a barely perceptible shake of the head to let him know that I had no qualms with our audience, Aizen started to tell a tale.

"The creature that killed you is called a hollow. A hollow is a human soul, such as you, that cannot go to the Soul Society. You may have called it a 'Heaven', different people call it differently. They usually look like monsters with white masks for faces. They usually feed upon the dead's life force, taking their spirit power, which is why what happened to you is such an anomaly. Unless this hollow was a relative of yours who has died, it is highly abnormal for you to have been attacked. The only way to 'defeat' a hollow and to send it to the Soul Society is to slash it through the mask.

"The Soul Society is run by the Gotei 13, thirteen separate squads of death gods, or Shinigami, with their own structural government. The whole Gotei is headed by the Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai. Gin, Tousen (our other companion), and I were all captains of the third, ninth, and fifth squads respectively before we left the Soul Society in what has now become this massively blasphemous betrayal. We didn't betray, we left because we sensed their new 'savior' to be the true new enemy that they couldn't. Their savior is a sixteen year old, half-human and half-shinigami boy named Kurosaki Ichigo. We have to stay here for if we go anywhere else, the transient world where you came here from and the Soul Society both, we will be killed on sight.

"And now I must explain where this 'here' is. We are currently standing in the desert land of Hueco Mundo. This land is natively inhabited by hollows. Gin, Tousen, and I chose to come here because we haven't made enemies of the hollows by attempting to eradicate them like the other Gotei members have been attempting to for centuries. We asked the hollows to lend us protection and a safe haven. They gave us that along with their loyalty and only asked that we helped to make them stronger so they can avenge their lost family and friends. I have a creation that makes them much stronger, transforms them from beastly-seeming monsters into human-seeming creatures, good examples are the two men who are standing behind you."

"Is that why you called for us, Lord Aizen?" asked the wilder tone of the blue-haired man.

"Yes, it is," Aizen replied.

I sat in the chair that the hollows had brought to me, head spinning as much as it had when Hagrid had told me that magic is real when I was eleven years old.

"If you don't have any more questions, Harry, one of these two can show you to your room," Aizen finished.

"Erm...I still have one question. When I died, I was in England, speaking English. What happened to that? I've tried but I can't remember how to speak English, at all," was pathetically the only thing that I could get out of my mouth.

Aizen and Gin both looked sufficiently stumped so I chanced a glance up at the two 'hollow' men standing behind me.

The green-eyed man noticed that I had glanced up at them and said, "Well don't look at Grimmjaw, he wouldn't know."

"Oh and I suppose the great, amazing Ulquiorra would?" the blue-haired man (Grimmjaw?) seemed offended.

"I do know, actually," the green-eyed man (Ulquiorra?) said haughtily. "All souls automatically revert to the oldest language created by humans when they die and go to Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society. The language is supposedly much like Japanese."

"If that's all of your questions, Harry, would you like to go to your rooms now?" -I nodded- "Ulquiorra, please escort Harry to the free room near Orihime-chan's?"


	4. chap 3

A/N: Sorry if this is short, I'm not the best at writing long stuff...My reward for finishing this chapter up is finishing A Very Potter Sequel. I am slightly more than half-way through it and will finish it today and then get back to reading amazing Harry Potter fanfiction. (Yes, I am slightly more interested in Harry Potter than bleach at the moment but I shall definitely have a discussion in the next chapter about the most recent chapter and episode of Bleach in that!) Please comment and subscribe!

* * *

Ulquiorra's P.O.V.

"Let go of me, trash," I ordered. "Lord Aizen only called for you. Why are you dragging me with you?"

"Because Aizen-sama is currently pissed with me!" my blue-haired 'captor' exclaimed in defense. "I messed up the last reconnaissance trip to the world of the living and now Aizen is mad at me! If you come with me, though, he won't hurt me because he is actually slightly intimidated by you. And this doesn't mean that I need protection, either, so don't tell anyone that that is why you are coming with me. I could deal with this on my own but I'm just not in the mood to lose another arm!"

"What's in going with you for me?" I inquired. "What's to keep me from burning your hand off of my wrist?"

"This." was all that Grimmjaw took the time to say before firmly pressing his lips against mine and successfully trapping me in between the white wall and the wall of his body.

After a brief but passionate kiss, Grimmjaw pulled away from me, grabbed my hand and continued to drag me down the halls to Aizen's throne room. I, being the impeccably cool quatra espada that I am, managed to only blush, touch my lips, and stumble over my feet before arriving at Aizen's throne room. We came to a stop, and Grimmjaw was about to reach out to open the door when we heard Aizen say from within, "Grimmjaw, please come here and bring a comfortable chair for Harry."

Grimmjaw and I looked at each other in annoyance. I flash stepped to the nearest room that wouldn't miss a chair, grabbed it, flash stepped back to the door, and gave it to Grimmjaw before attempting to get away from him. Sadly, that didn't work as I was dragged into the throne room rather unceremoniously.

To say that I was no longer annoyed with being dragged along when I saw the familiar man standing in the room would be a very vast understatement. I have seen this man's face before, I don't know where or why but I know I have seen it before and that it belonged to an important person. From the way that Grimmjaw forced him into the chair that we had brought and let his hand linger on his shoulder, I'd say that my...lover...felt the same about the new-comer. Had Aizen called him Harry?

"Thank you, Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra. You may either stay here or go back to what you are doing. It makes no difference to me, unless, Harry, you have any objections?" Aizen interrupted my train of thought by answering my question.

Harry barely nodded to give his assent to Grimmjaw and I staying and then Lord Aizen launched into his explanation of what had happened to Harry and where he was. Grimmjaw and I stood behind Harry throughout the explanation, me lost in thought.

_I know this boy. Why do I know him? He is someone that I know that I knew...in the world of the living. I know that I was involved with a war, that I wasn't on the best side...or that I was perceived as so. No one has been able to figure out which is true. He was...a student. He was __my__ student. He was with me when I died. His eyes. I need to see his eyes to know this for sure. I am nearly positive that he is the Harry Potter that I ended up caring for before the Dark Lord killed me._

"Is that why you called for us, Lord Aizen?" Grimmjaw burst through my thoughts. I attempted to look as though I was paying attention to the whole conversation.

"Yes, it is," Aizen replied. "If you don't have any more questions, Harry, one of these two can show you to your room."

"Erm...I still have one question. When I died, I was in England, speaking English. What happened to that? I've tried but I can't remember how to speak English, at all," was all that I needed to hear from Harry's mouth to confirm what I had puzzled out on my own.

The strong Shinigami on the throne looked puzzled. Harry looked behind him at Grimmjaw, and before he could try to ask him, I intermitted and said, "Well don't look at Grimmjaw, he wouldn't know."

"Oh and I suppose the great, amazing Ulquiorra would?" Grimmjaw said, fully insulted.

"I do know, actually," I haughtily retorted. "All souls automatically revert to the oldest language created by humans when they die and go to Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society. The language is supposedly much like Japanese."

"If that's all of your questions, Harry, would you like to go to your rooms now?" -Harry nodded- "Ulquiorra, please escort Harry to the free room near Orihime-chan's?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," I said, turning to Harry. "Follow me."

I led Harry through the hallways of (who am I kidding. it's a maze!) Heuco Mundo, attempting to find some way to tell him who I used to be but, before I had a plan formulated, we reached the room that was now designated for him.

"As you probably have noticed, there are no doors in this place," I finally settled on saying. "To open the doors, all you need to do is exert a small amount of Reiatsu. Yours seemed to be centered around your wand so just wave your wand in front of the door and you should be able to get in. If you need anything, you can knock on the door next to this one and Orihime will most likely be able to help you. Although how much you want to trust her is your own downfall."

I was never good with making conversation or helping others so I just walked away from Potter before he could ask me any questions and make me lose my cool.


	5. chap 4

Oh my goodness I am so sorry for not updating! I have been busy beyond belief and haven't been in the right mind-set for writing anything which doesn't work out very well when you have a lot of stuff to get written for school. I will try to write a lot more for you guys soon but I make no promises to you. I know that a whole bunch of people have added this story to their alerts and I whole-heartedly hope that some of you will leave a review to let me know what you think of my story. I will reply to your comments, as long as I don't find what you say to be rude or mean to me or my story or any character that is found here (none of whom I own, any out-of-character-ness is mine, however.) I will not delay you any further, read and let me know what you think of my precious little story!

Janjan deshita!

* * *

Memories from after you die shouldn't exist, right? Then why is it that I remember strange attractive men from my dreams as being my welcomers to the after-life? Why do I remember sleeping last night when I'd died earlier that day? I know that I didn't dream that on my own, it was to graphic and too confusing for it to have been simply in my mind.

"Are you clothed, trash?" a cold voice cut through the door, instantly destroying my reverie and making me jump to my feet while drawing my wand in surprise.

As I realized what had happened, I put my wand away and replied through the door a positive answer to the question that had been asked of me.

The door opened and the shockingly green-eyed man stood just beyond it. He gestured for me to leave the room and started walking down the hall, expecting me, obviously, to follow him.

"Aizen-sama wishes to test your abilities in order to find out if you are a useless ally or a threatening enemy. You will be tested to the edges of your strength. First, you are to be fed. Follow me to the kitchen and my numerous, my servants, will prepare food for you."

Without a moment's hesitation, I said, "I'd rather get this testing business over sooner than later, if that's alright."

Instead of saying anything, Ulquiorra abruptly turned down the hall we were both about to walk past. I couldn't tell if the hall looked familiar to me or not because the whole place looked identical to the last spot. At that moment in time, my attention was torn between why I was being tested (Why would this man think that an innocent man like me were his enemy?), how I were to make my way around this place (What will I do when I have to get somewhere on my own?), and why this man who was leading my was so attractive and so familiar to me (who does he remind me of?). I was so lost in my thoughts that, for the umpteenth time in the last twenty-four hours, I was moving on an automatic reflex for walking. When Ulquiorra stopped suddenly and turned around, I was caught off guard enough that I ran straight into him. Ulquiorra seemed surprised enough that he fell from the force of me running into him, his arms curling around my waist as we fell.

We lay there, bodies lined flush against each other with his arms around my waist while mine held my face mere inches above his, for a few moments until a blush darted across my face and we both realized the position we were in. Ulquiorra's arms dropped from my waist and moved to my shoulder's to help push me up to my feet. As soon as we were both on our feet, Ulquiorra pointed at the large double doors at the end of the hallway and promptly disappeared.

Before I could dwell for to long on what had just happened between Ulquiorra (I could have sworn my lips had touched his and he had also slightly blushed after pushing me up), I apparated into the room that I knew to be the throne room. Last night, while being completely lost in search for a bathroom, I discovered that as long as I could picture the basics of what the room should or does look like, I could apparate into the room as though I had never died. Nothing in my life, however could have prepared me for the sight I apparated in on. I mean, how can you ever be prepared to apparate into a room and find two attractive beyond belief men having sex on the floor with numerous toys spread around them.

Gin and Aizen both snapped their heads to look at me when they realized that they suddenly had an audience member. My face turned as bright red as I believe it could ever be and I felt myself seem to be growing a little longer…down there.


	6. chap 5

A/N My full apology is at the bottom but I'll say it here as well. I'm sorry for not updating!

* * *

My attention was fixed on the erotic sight of the attractive men whom I had caught in the middle of a very passionate act. As I stared at them and they stared back, I felt a certain straining start to grow in my groin. As though they both had on one brain, Aizen and Gin stood and looked at me in a way which I can only think to describe as seductive while still holding each other. Their bodies were among two of the most attractive things I had ever seen, Severus Snape being one of the few others at their level. The straining in my crotch increased in nearly double-fold when I saw the lust burning in both of their eyes as they stared at my body.

Deciding to test how far my powers could extend in this world and how far the lust in the air would allow us three to go, I used wand-less magic to disrobe myself. I started to walk over to Aizen and Gin, my Gryffindor confidence starting to fade until Aizen left Gin to suck me into a heated kiss. Gin came up behind me and started to slowly caress my Quidditch-defined back and arse, making me moan into Aizen's very talented mouth.

Aizen pulled away and said to Gin, "Our intrusion might not be such a bad thing, seeing how he instigated this and is enjoying himself so much."

I felt Gin nod against my neck and I pulled him to me in a heated kiss before he could even attempt to reply to Aizen; it had been much too long since I had been this stimulated by anyone and I needed to be relieved in some way soon.

Gin and I were busy with our battle but suddenly I felt something intrude into my ass, making me yelp in surprise and jump forward, thus grinding into Gin and making him moan. His lips then lowered to my chest as Aizen's hand returned to gently probe my ass with a few gentle calming words.

Through the pleasurable feel of Aizen's fingers in me, I felt a hot wet cave surrounding my happily little wand. I hadn't realized when Gin had left my chest due to Gin's pleasuring antics behind.

Suddenly, I felt nothing on either side of me and let out a desperate moan for pressure, not caring where it would come from.

Aizen whispered, "Calm down and just watch for a little while, Harry. It's almost as good as feeling."

As I watched, Aizen's member was slowly and fully encased by Gin's sinful body. It was the single most erotic thing I had seen in my life and brief after-life. Gin's body must have agreed for he let out a lustful moan in attempt to get Aizen to move within him. After a few seconds, Aizen and Gin has set a very slow pace that made my mouth water in envy.

My head started to leak by no permission of mine and I longed to feel something, anything. I reached down to relieve myself and felt my hand run into what could have been a wall for how hard it was. I couldn't get my hand any closer to the area that so desperately wanted attention than my navel area. Aizen must have seen my attempts for he moved especially sensually within Gin, eliciting a very loud groan from the white haired man while shooting a smirk that does very sinful things to one's body.

As soon as I was able to stand it no more, Gin and Aizen slowed their movements to a stop and rose to stand on either side of me, gin in front and Aizen behind. We were lined up so that, as Aizen slowly entered me, I moved forward enough to enter Gin. We fell to our knees together, leaning forward onto all fours with Gin underneath the pile.

All of our heads were thrown every which way while making noises that could have gotten all of Hueco Mundo's attention. In the room, there was not a single moment of silence. It might have been a groan or a moan. It might have been the sound of skin slapping skin. It might have been hissed names. Whatever it was, there was constantly a noise coming from one of us as we rode out the greatest dose of bliss that could be imagined. I cared not that I had only met these two men yesterday. I felt as though I belonged between them, writhing and moaning in synchronized harmony. From how my body seemed to know the routine, you'd think that I had spent the last few years in this position, not that this was the first time I had ever been with a man period.

With me in the middle, it's understandable to assume that I was the first one to cum and that's right. I attempted to warn Gin but was too slow and saw stars as my spell discharged into the man's defenseless and gorgeous ass. My walls clenched and unclenched fast and hard around Aizen, making it hard for him to move within me.

As I rode out my orgasm, the two men around me reached there edges and came. Together we rode it out. Seeing stars, I passed out from how gloriously perfect it all felt.

* * *

A/N I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Do you guys forgive me? Please say you do! I'll try to update more but no promises. I have had a bit of free time in one of my classes due to an exam tomorrow so instead of studying today, I wrote. I hope this is enough to hold you guys over until I figure out how the heck to keep Grimmjaw in character while mixing him with the HP character that I'm making him. Lemme know who you think it is. I might and I might not let you know if you are right. Keep on reading my story and I will try and update it more rapidly.

Janjan


End file.
